Sly Cooper and the Unbelievable Carmelita fox
by Fanforall110
Summary: Sly cooper thought he had it in the bag usually he does but this time Carmelita stepped up her game. but then sly does something he has to pay for
1. Chapter 1

Sly Cooper and the Unbelievable Carmelita fox

**A/N: **Hello everybody this is my first Sly cooper fanfic so take it easy I've been wanting to write this story for days so don't forget to read and review.

Story: As he soars across the city's buildings in the great smooth Paris air with a black bag stuffed with expensive gems he just stole from a nearby museum, and as if on cue "Freeze cooper put your raggedy hands in the air" Carmelita shouted from behind him

Then sly turned around with his and his in the air and said hello my Carmelita haven't seen you since we danced on these rooftops a few weeks ago he said mischievously

"Save all that love, mind games, and all your crap for a jail cell" Carmelita was irrigated

Oh no your wrong I'm not going into a jail cell he said as he quickly went into has pouch and seized a smoke bomb and in the same second he was about to drop it Carmelita blast it and it exploded sly could not see and was coughing blinded as a bat he fell backwards off the 2 story building and right smack cold on the concrete pavement next to the bum.

Safe house

"Sly! SLY CAN YOU HEAR ME SLY" Bentley shouted panicking the whole time in other words he was losing his mind ""Oh no this bad very bad Murray!"

"Now this better be important I'm missing the late show" Murray said grumpy

"This is terrible Sly's hurt while on the job and he's captured by the police Bentley said looking like his was going to faint he said Horrified" and he won't answer his intercom.

**A/N: **Hello everybody this is my first Sly cooper fanfic so take it easy I've been wanting to write this story for days so don't forget to read and review.

Story: As he soars across the city's buildings in the great smooth Paris air with a black bag stuffed with expensive gems he just stole from a nearby museum, and as if on cue "Freeze cooper put your raggedy hands in the air" Carmelita shouted from behind him

Then sly turned around with his and his in the air and said hello my Carmelita haven't seen you since we danced on these rooftops a few weeks ago he said mischievously

"Save all that love, mind games, and all your crap for a jail cell" Carmelita was irrigated

Oh no your wrong I'm not going into a jail cell he said as he quickly went into has pouch and seized a smoke bomb and in the same second he was about to drop it Carmelita blast it and it exploded sly could not see and was coughing blinded as a bat he fell backwards off the 2 story building and right smack cold on the concrete pavement next to the bum.

Safe house

"Sly! SLY CAN YOU HEAR ME SLY" Bentley shouted panicking the whole time in other words he was losing his mind ""Oh no this bad very bad Murray!"

"Now this better be important I'm missing the late show" Murray said grumpy

"This is terrible Sly's hurt while on the job and he's captured by the police Bentley said looking like his was going to faint he said Horrified" and he won't answer his intercom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N alright I'm back with Ch 2 I'm not that good but here we go.

"WHAT" Murray shouted with all his might, "I know right we have to get sly away from those cops NOW!" Bentley screamed

At the Arrest site

"Nice work Miss Fox" Inspector Barkly said

"Thank you, I think this is the happiest day of my life" Carmelita said proud of herself holding her head up high". "This deservers a celebration" Barkly said "how about a week off from work, think it as a vacation from sly cooper, and if you want I'll rank you up to captain" Barkly said

"Wow that's amazing and all but I think I should stay on the case you-"Carmelita was cut off by Barkly

"NO YOU'RE GOING ON THAT VACATION AND THAT'S AN ORDER" Barkly said furious as usual

"Okay, okay, I'll go, I'll go" Carmelita said

Sly's Cell

As he paced the floor waiting for Captain Carmelita to come to the cell

She walked up to the cell and said "I got you now Sly Cooper you're not going nowhere"

"Yep you finally got me after years and years you finally got me.

All right I know that was short but next time I'll try to make it longer

But for now Read and respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Sly Cooper chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just for entertainment

A/N: Tell me about this chapter reviews are great, flames will be thrown in the trash with my banana peel.

Story

"Yeah I got you, a week's vacation, and as a bonus from now you'll have to call me Captain Carmelita now what you have to say about that! Carmelita said bragging

"I think it has a nice little ring to eat, can I call you CC" asked sly "NO! It's just Captain Carmelita but can I call you a jailbird? Oh what that's you already is. Said Carmelita sarcastically

"Well if you open this cell then I won't be one" said sly

"no way, your stay' in right there sucka" Carmelita said

"Okay then can I get phone call" asked sly "Yeah" said Carmelita sadly "Guards watch him closely. She ordered

As they opened the cell he dropped a snooze bomb so fast everybody was out like a light, including Carmelita of whom he took a picture of and slipped out.

-Safe House-

"We gotta go help him murry grab your coat we gotta go rescue…he was cut off by the door opening he entered "well I'm back" said sly with slyish smile on his face "SLY, I'm so glad to see you I thought you was captured by the police" " I was" Sly said "what happened sly" " Well let's just say I gave Carmelita and her goons the slip again, and now I'm tired and I'm going to my room. He left and went to his room and opened his laptop with something on the table.

Well tell me how I did; stick around for the next chapter to find out what he has on that table. Chapter 4 and 5 will try to be longer but until then Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everybody so i'm glad you liked the others but now so now i'm here with chapter 4 don't for get to Read and Respond.

As Sly enters his room he sits on the edge of his bed with the table next to him, on it has the mysterios object and his laptop his pick that object up and right at that moment Bentley knocks on the door " hey sly mid if come in" a Bentley asks on the other side of the door sly hides the object quickly and say "come in" Bentley comes in and says "Hey i just wanted to know if your alright after being put in a cell"

" I'm alright but wanted to know if you can hack this interpool account for me? Sly said slyishly

"Okay" Bentley said "but why?" he asked "oh just little nothing" sly smiled

After about 5 minutes of hacking Sly thanked him and Bentley got up and left.

" I wonder what he's up too" Bentley said walking away from sly's door

"Ha, Ha, this is going to be great! This is the best think i've ever done exept for getting out of jail faster than they put in the gas chamber and stealing every gem in the town which is still a work in progess" Sly laughed and typed on the computer like a mad man.

And at that very moment Bentley was looking through the peek hole watching every thing.

Also at that moment sly cooper is in the bullesye of sniper rifle.

* * *

So there's three mysteries going on Who's looking at sly cooper through the sniper rifle, what is the mysterious object that sly is hiding, and what is Bentley going to do with the infomation he saw, join in in the next chapter but for now read and respond.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everybody i'm back with a new chapter & a thank you from me to you for all that read my story and reviewed well now on with the chapter.

"He's in range" the guy with the sniper said "Good but let's get him tommarow while he's on his job" The boss of the sniper said on the other side of the walkie talky "alright" said the sniper.

Inside sly's room

"Awesome this will teach her not to put sly cooper behind bars" said sly mischievously Bentley right on the other side of the door

"Okay so now where to upload? there it is!" Sly said execited

What is he doing in there? Bentley said

The next day

"Sly!,Murray! get in here Now!" Bentley yelled so loud the entire neighborhood heard him but he didn't care this was important

"What is it that you have to wake me up 5:00 in the morning" Murray said

"yeah i was in the middle a great dream, you better have good explantion for waking up a master thieve 5:00 in the morning!" sly was upset bad

"well this will do…sly somebody got a hit out on you!" Bentley says slowing

"WHAT!"Sly yells,

5 seconds later "well who is it" sly says calmly like he didn't just yell to the atmosphere.

"I don`t know but I do know the person who made the deal is on the police force" Bentley says like he don't know anyone on the police force that would be after sly

So tell me how that went I know I promised that I would make the chapters longer but I wanted to keep the suspense but the next 3 chapters will explain everything.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everybody I'm back with the 6th chapter, but before I go into the story I would like to encourage everybody to check out my videos/channel on I'm theCoolmandz101.

Disclamier: I don't own sly cooper he is owned by Sucker punch and Sanzaru Games i own nothing.

So now on with the story

"is there any way you can find out who it is"? asked sly

"Yeah, but it's gonna take sometime in the meanwhile your gonna have to stay in here until I can figure out who it is" Bentley said

"WHAT but... but I can't i have stealing to do, and I prommised to

meet this guy to trade some loot" sly said

"No way you're getting out this house, i'll tell'em that your sick and have Murray do the trade" Bentley said

"FINE" Sly yelled and stormed up to his room

he wasn't upset because he knew who was after and went and laid down and thought about what happend

Two Days ago (Flash Back)

In Carmilita's cubical

"Carmelita REPORT to Inspector Barkley's office" shouted through the intercom

"now?" Carmilita asked

NOW!

As she got near the office she felt something was wrong because she didn't do anything bad all month what could he be upset about?

"It can't be that bad" she thought to herself, she took a deep breath and went to the office.

"You called me about something?" carmelita said calmly

siting down

"NOW DON"T YOU START GOING AROUND ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Barkley yelled so loud that everybody in a 15 mile radais jumped at the sound of his voice.

"But i don't"- she was cut off "Yes YOU DO, and if that don't do it how about I show you" barkley said as he started to go to the interpool website

" type in your user name and password" barkly ordered "WHAT!" she yelled "just type the dam info your already in a whole lot of trouble". he said

After getting in she immediately saw it

"Maybe i should tell you what YOU said

Sly cooper is my life and without him my life is dry, I love him with all my heart and nothing will break that my job or nothing I LOVE SLY COOPER AND HE LOVES ME" barkly said

Carmelita just sat there shocked" i...i didn't write that!" she defended

"Oh yeah, then who did" He said sacrasticly "well i got good news for you...YOUR FIRED" after he said that it felt like glass shattering

Everything she did, hunting them down for years and years just to be fired for something she didn't do, but she knew just what to do about that.

Present: Sly's room

"And now she's after me, like that ain't obvious my thing is who do she got after me?" He thought

Knock knock "Sly it's me" Bentley yelled

"come in" sly said and he did "sly I know how you feel, once i had got hurt in the happy campers some big bully had broke my hand and i had to stay in a hostipital then home i couldn't even use my hand to touch anything i was confined for a whole month it was terrifiying" bentley explained

"well this is diffrerent I about to get killed" Sly said "Yeah it is, is there anything i can do for you" bentley asked

"Nah, i'm going to be all right i'm just gonna rest" sly said

"Well okay" bentley said walking toward the door and then stopped and turned around

"oh I almost forgot murray and I made this for you" he said giving sly an box "hope you enjoy it".

Sly jumped up tear off every strand of paper just to see a video. He got up and put it in his DVD player and sat back down

It was a video about his life from when he was younger and older he victories and defeats and video showing his trophy case he had back in the old safe house. And surprisingly he felt better and then a little guilt because he know he wrote that note in carmelita's description and he know he brought this upon his self so he thought there is only one way to apoligize. So he got up grabbed his cane and opened the window then soared through the air on his mission, despite that there's a hit out on him.

Meanwhile on a rooftop high in Paris

"shall i take him down now" the sinper guy said "NO not yet, be patient wait and report where's he going and we'll get a plan and he'll come to us in the meanwhile i'm activating all the secret camera's to watch sly cooper THEN you can take him DOWN!" the boss said on the walkiy talkie.

Back to sly

"she'll forgive me, but i should go and take that off her description page but i'm almost there and everything will be all right" he thought to himself.

After about 15 minutes he got to her house and he didn't how he should come off should he go buy a tuxedo and her a dress or should I sneak in through the skyline or maybe i should...stop talking to myself just ring the dam door bell", Hm that sounds about right". he thought

He rung the door bell like 6 times and waited like 5 minutes and people started staring at him so he decieded to go through the skyline.

He went through the skyline and said "Carmelita" and no one answered "Carmelita you home"? he asked and started walking toward her door and when he got into the hallway he tripped a infer-red laser and it triggered an alarm  
"oh ****" he said to himself

And once again (like dejavo) a voice behind him said "Turn around cooper with your hands in the air" "you are surrounded and under arresst for breaking and entering, and forgery you will be held in maximum security!"

"wait a minute...WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT TTTTT!." Sly yelled

Okay I know i ended this at a bad time but i can't tell you everything then their would be no more chapters, but anyways

I promised a longer chapter and i gave it to you now either on the upcoming wendsday or friday because next thursday is my birthday and i'll give you an special chapter before or after my birthday but untill then Read and review.

PS: If you want you can search for my channel "thecoolmandz101" on youtube and watch some of my vids and if there is something you want me to upload just give the word on my channel i take requsts to improve my channel and views so thx.

And also A VERY BIG THANKS for everybody that reviewed and liked and followed me.

And on my birthday i'm getting the Teen titans and SVR 2011 so i'll be uploading not to long from now i'll go through road to wrestlemania and stuff like that, so you can check out my stuff Thx.


	7. Chapter 7 Sly and Carmelita band

A/N: so it's back to story time so i couldn't do anything before my birthday but now i can afterwards, i had a blast

"You're under **_Arrest_**" the person said " take him away"

So the big guys with guns picked him up and throw him out the door and he was knocked uncoincuice all he could feel is beging dragged into the back of a truck.

Then he all he could see was darkness then a green smoke covering, he started coughing then falling asleep.

1 hour later

he's in some kind room and hand cuffed to a chair and a giant laszer coming toward him and the chair stucked to the floor board the lazer and there's no where to run!

The laszer almost running over him but then Carmileta comes in and turns it off.

"WHAT!? are you doing here?" Sly asked shocked

"Saving your narrow butt what else?" Camrelita answered "but aren't you the one who put me here in the first place?" Sly asked

"no, but I told Barkley to deal with it and he said he would have you behind bars WHERE I WAS TRYING TO PUT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! Carmelta yelled. "Who did all this?

"We'll have to find out" sly said as he took stood up and jetted out the window together".

Okay so i know it wasn't that long but the next chapter will begin to explain who's the culprit.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everybody i'm back now i wasn't able to do the teen titans and SvR 2011 because i couldn't find it in any stores that means i can't do it but i did make this video named Teen titans BB/Rae: Gives you hell! and John Cena vs CM punk WWE Championship so yeah you can go see my vids, but right now with the story there is a big something going on!

Disclamier: I don't own any thing

Story

They ran all the way on to this big rooftop and then this guy in the shadows said "stay where you are, you're under arrest" the guy in the shadows said then he pulled out a proton blaster 3000 ( a really dangrous weapon) "Hell NO!" sly yelled

Then there was a gun up to his head "Do what he says" "Criminal" sly turned around just to see carmileta with a gun right to his head

"but i...i thought " sly pluttered "you thought that i was really on your side, your a nut" carm said as she shot the gun sly ducked really fast and the bullet went straight to the guy in the shadows, he fell out the shadows after being shot just to reveal himself to be Inspector BARKLEY! "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" sly yelled "and did you just shoot your boss?" " yes but the next shot will be you!" carm said and sly just stepped slowly farther and farther away from carmelita.

Meanwhile

Inside the very building sly and carm was on top of Bentley and Murray was running around all sides of

"All right did you set all the bombs over there?" Bentley asked Murray "Yeah you almost finished?" Asked murray

"Almost" said Bentley

Meanwhile

"look your going to hell thief" Barked Carmelita as she point the gun directly to his head like a master marks man "Well there's to things you can do Carm" said sly "one you can shoot me and still be fired from interpool or you can not shoot me and take me in and you'll be ranked up to COMMANDER Carmelita your choice"

"_well if I shoot him now I will be doing what I always wanted to do, but i'll be a killer and i'll still be fired so i guess i'll just take him in and be the commander" _Carmelita thought "alright but you have to go quiet" carm said as she pulled out the handcuffs

"Look i never said anything about quiet" sly said sarcasticly he jumped over her, jumped off the roof and deployed his paraguide then yelled "Ya'll ready" and the cooper van showed up "start the countdown!"

"oh no you DON'T" carm yelled and she started shooting at him then shot then shot the para-glide then he fell face forward on the pavement

(5) Murray had to stop the van bentley running to sly (4) Bentley picking sly up (3) bentley running back to the Van (2) bentley putting sly in the back of the van and getting himself in (1) Murray drives off (BBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMBBB)

Just as they drive away from the exploding buliding they hear Carmelita's voice fading farther and farther away "I'll find you cooper you'll pay, you'll pay!"

in the back of the van

"sly wake up, SLY! wake up" Benley yelled in his ear "he's not waking up" benley sobbed and then murray had stopped the car in a parking lot and got some cold ice water and purred it all over his face still he didn't wake up "he's dead, HE's DEAD!" benley cryied

then suddenly he woke up coughing "aw man I thought i was a gonner back there"

Meanwhile at an Apartment

"Well that slimmy raccoon thinks he's getting away, he got another thinking coming"

"send all troops to these corridents the voice said over the intercom"

the mysterious person holding up an tracking device

at the safe house

"you should get some rest" Murray said "no i'm fine" sly said as he scratched the back of his head he felt something

"hey bentley do you see anything on the back of my head?" sly asked

"Yeah" bentley said "it's a tracking device" as he took it off

"I think i can track who is tracing the corredents "bentley said

"all right" said sly

and out of the blue the doorbell rings and sly looked through the peek hole and saw something he couldn't see anybody!

He opened the door and like 50 interpool soilders was right there with 50 guns and above has a hovering helicopter with Carmelita and INSPECTOR BARKLEY!

So I know this is getting really interresting so now the mysterious are how the hell did Barkley survive and how the hell is sly going to get out of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Alright after being absent for a couple of weeks I'm back now, and i tell you for those who want to see latest video's i uploaded which include beware the batman episode you can go to my channel which the url is user/TheCoolmandz101 and just go to video and you'll the episode. Now back to the story Inspector Barkley has lived somehow and he got his troops ready and they outnumbered sly cooper what's gonna happen find out in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly cooper or any characters they all go to their respective owners!

"INSPECTOR BARKLEY!" sly screamed "What...how..but" sly tried to form sentences but couldn't then he ran all the way back in the safe-house lock the doors, and windows but left one open (on purpose) after doing that he flinched to the kitchen screaming "Bentley, Murray time to pull off operation lock-down" while pulling down a lever that said "Lock-down" on the side meanwhile Murray ran up the steps and press a button that had Lockdown part 2 and with both lever and button pressed a giant machine gun came on the roof of the safe house and sly went out the window that he left open and climbed the pipe to the roof to the machine gun.

"There he is" inspector Barkley yelled and all the troops started shooting in sly's direction sly started shooting and after about 2 minutes the gun got overheated and he just tried and tried to make it work "C'mon this gotta work he said trying to fix it and then he looked up and Carmelita was right there with a gun (the Proton blaster) pointed right in his head "Well you should have taken my offer about turning yourself in!" she said "but now I'm about to take you six feet under" she threatened "well can i know why inspector Barkley still alive before I die" sly asked

"well okay you see that wasn't barkley that was just a android just in case something like that happens"

"oh okay well you know i have a back up plan just in case this happens" Sly said mischevoiusly

and then bentley and murray came out full throttle Bentley started throwing bombs left and right and murray was laying the smackdown and jut as sly tryied to run and next blast everything went dark.

Alright i know it wasn't that long but i'm glad i wrote it so now that the issue with barkley is done with it's now sly hurt...again check out Beware the batman & Teen titans go!


	10. Chapter 10 The Cell in Jail

A/N: i'm Back with the next chapter and Thank you everybody that reviewed and watched my videos on my channel sorry i took a while to update my internet went out and it took a while to fix it and then i had some other projects to do but I'm ready now.

about 1 hour later sly came to and noticed he was inside of another jail cell and walked toward the gate and he could see carmelita talking to inspector Barkley "He's not getting away again, I promise" carm said to Barkley

"You better, because if you don't your fired and I'll hire someone else that won't take years to track down sly cooper and "keep" him in custody.

"no problem, i have him in maximum security 20 to 30 guards watching his every step through the monitor and won't hesitate to shoot to kill!

After that they departed and carm went straight to the monitor to watch sly.

"_Alright so she and 30 guards are watching me how am i gonna get out this one?" _sly thought to himself


	11. Chapter 11 The Escape

Declaimer: I don't own Sly cooper or the characters they are owned by their respective owners

A/N: Hi everybody I'm back sorry it's been a while I've been kind of down because my YouTube account was suspended but I'm back as AwesomeDude110 and I uploaded a video it should be there around today or tomorrow . But yeah I'm back and here's the rest of the Story.

_Okay so they took my intercom I have no way to contact my teammates and I'm being watched_ sly thought to himself hopelessly "Wait I got an idea!" sly blurted out

** Meanwhile in the cell in a other room**

"Aw man what's going on" murry said while waking up "do they actually think this is going to hold me!" He said as he grabbed the bars to pull them off

ZZZZZZAAPPP "Electrocuted bars" he said after being zapped by the bars

** In the Cell across from him**

"I can't stay in this cell it's too confined! I'm losing my patience I'm gonna die here!" Bentley screamed while shivering at the very sight of the four walls

"Wait I don't have to be likes this if I can just get to my bombs" Bentley said mentally slapping himself for not think of this in the first place he reached in his pouch and there was nothing there

"They must have taken everything out of my pouch!" Bentley yelled

**In Barkley's office**

"Carmelita I'm very… Impressed you actually did a great job if you keep this up I'll double your usual payment and… if they escape you'll be signing your resignation…FOREVER!" Barkley threatened while looking at the security cameras.

"Don't worry Barkley there not escaping on the kind of safety measures I have and if they do merely escape the cells I have a lockdown protocol that they'll wish they was in there cells!"

**Back at Sly's cell**

_I can get out of this cell easily but there's no way I'm getting anyway far with this security camera in the cell …Sly thought for a second then thought wait I got another idea!_

Sly got up and went around to the back of the camera then took off one of his boots and there was and took the screwdriver out off the bottom of the shoe and opened the back of the camera and rewired it then walked over to the cell door and went to his other boot and did the same as last time except he pulled out a key next he reached around the bars and put the key in the lock opened the cell and walked out.

He tip toed to the corner then peered around it too see a flashlight guard coming his way

_Crap _he thought then he through his screwdriver down the aisle the flashlight guard followed the noise to see what it was _Sucker falls for it every time_ he thought he tiptoed behind the guard and blam! Stealth slam he was out sly ran to the door that read "Containment cell 4 because he remember Carmelita speaking to Barkley about Bentley and Murray being in there As he was about to open the door he thought for second "Maybe this is a trap" he stepped back and pulled his Binocu-scanner and looked over the door and said "just as I thought invisible lasers"

And he went to the wall that was next to the door pressed into it and it opened a secret key entry were a key goes into sly knew his key wouldn't work and would trip the alarm because he tries it before so instead he go to the guard that he knocked out and felt his pockets for keys and found nothing.

He sneaked around the corner and there was another guard on his patrol that he saw dangling half way out of his pocket and sly stealthy put his cane in his pocket to get the key but the guard felt something and turned around real quick saw nothing and Stared at the empty hall saying "I could have sworn there was someone over here just now" and finished his patrol

Dangling from the chandelier "glad that's over now to get back to that door Sly says after letting go his breath after holding it for a while

He strolled around corner of the first knocked out guard and inserted the key inside the lock opening the door after that he examined the room for defenses and slipped in

He saw Murray's and Bentleys cell he went to Murray first then he took out his key saying "Hi there buddy miss me? "Sly I'm so glad to see you" Murry blurted "But don't unlock this cage its electrified Bentley should know how to undo this" Murry said

Sly darted to Bentleys Cell and made an effort to unlock it but stopped when Bentley said "don't unlock this cell it's bugged to trip security" "Aw C'mon murry says no you say no what I am supposed to do with that huh answer that!?"

"Well since you asked so nicely; the controls to the cage security is in Barkley's Office

If you manage to get one of the filing cabinets I overheard named "Case of Sly Cooper" there's a remote in it that switches off security, NOW GET TO MOVING" Bentley Yelled

Sly busted through the door that lead to the hall way then he strolled through the hall way to the

He gently opened the door noticing no one was in there he ransacked all the different file cabinets until he found the one named "Case of Sly Cooper" he went and opened it and you know what happened alarm tripped "Bing" "Bing"

"Oh Crap" sly said to himself

Alright I gave y'all a long chapter this took me two days to write and it was quite Interesting I liked making this and my new video.

Thx for reading make sure to check out my video named **Beastboy X Raven When I was your Man** copy and paste this into the YouTube search engine and you'll see my video it's the first one! But in the mean time Review, favorite, and check back for more Chapters


End file.
